Adventure in Sodor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A authors insert story in which a group of friends travel to Sodor, and have an adventure with Thomas the Tank Engine and friends, while preventing the Diesels from taking over the work.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first author's** **insert, a "Thomas and Friends" multi-chapter story entitled "Adventure in Sodor" The idea for the author's insert was suggested by Samantha613. This is Chapter 1. I would really appreciate leaving a comment with your ideas for future chapters of this story. Enjoy and please leave a comment, or send me a PM.**

ADVENTURE IN SODOR

 _Chapter 1_

Nick was excited. His BFF Caitlin had invited him on a spring break trip to the Island of Sodor. This would be the first place that Nick had been to outside America.

All of Caitlin's friends were going to Sodor too. They all wanted this trip to be the best ever.

The day before the trip was a school day (Friday to be exact) The gang would plan the trip out during C lunch.

As always, Nick was the first to arrive. He got his lunch, and sat at the table right in the center of the lunchroom.

Caitlin arrived next, then the rest of the gang arrived.

The most excited of all wasn't Nick, nor Caitlin, but Lauren. She was wearing a aqua-tank top, with jean shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

Like always, Nick liked to compliment people on their attire.

"You look really pretty today Lauren." said Nick. "Dressing fancy for the trip I see."

"A aqua tank-top isn't that fancy." explained Lauren. "It's just regular school-clothing. Now that they've changed the dress-code, I could wear tank-tops all the time, even if it's cold."

Nick wanted to flirt at Lauren, but decided to stay silent. In his mind, he thought Lauren was really cute, even cuter than Caitlin, but Caitlin was Nick's biggest crush.

"But thanks for the compliment anyways." finished Lauren.

"No problem. Now, who's excited for the trip?"

"Me!" cried out everyone at the lunch table.

"So what's the plan for the trip?" asked Beth.

"We leave tomorrow and return Sunday night. The plan is to make the most out of our trip and have some fun along the way."

"Are there any beaches?" asked Julia. "Because I really want to work on my tan."

"We can definitely hit the beaches." said Nick.

"But you're spending time with me." said Caitlin strictly but calm. "Most lunches you have with me, are when you leave the table midway through lunch to flirt with other girls."

"I don't flirt!" said Nick.

"Yeah you do." sang Lauren. "You just tried to flirt with me, but you didn't."

Nick tried to lean on Lauren's arm, but Lauren moved back.

"Remember, I don't like being hugged." reminded Lauren.

"Oh, sorry."

Just then, Katie, Caitlin's other BFF, came over to the table.

"Have you been with your boyfriend?" asked Julia.

"Tell Caitlin about it!" exclaimed Beth.

"Relax guys. Ben and I are not really dating. We're just..."

" _In love."_ said Nick in a dreamy voice.

"Stop it!" snapped Caitlin. "You know better than that."

"Sorry." mumbled Nick.

"Now, are you coming on the trip?" asked Caitlin.

Katie then turned depressed.

"Actually, that's the reason why I came over here. I can't come on the trip."

Everyone fell silent.

"Why?" asked Caitlin.

"Because I'm going to Georgia with my..."

"Boyfriend!" exclaimed Julia.

Everyone stared weirdly at Julia.

"No. I'm going with my parents."

Now Caitlin was angry.

"You promised me you come on this trip! You were so pumped over this, and now you turn your back on me and decide to go to Georgia?!"

"It wasn't my decision! My parents have been planning this trip for two years now. I don't want to let them down."

"Are you kidding me? You rather hang with your parents, than us?"

"No! Friends are my biggest priority!"

Now Caitlin was starting to lose it. She wanted to punch Katie, but she didn't want to get suspended and then get into even more trouble.

"I've had enough. I'm going!" snapped Caitlin.

"But Caitlin!"

It was no use, Caitlin had left in a fit of rage.

The rest of the gang was so shocked, nobody said a word for the rest of lunch.

Nick arrived bright and early the next morning at the airport. He wanted to get all the pre-flight stuff done with, like baggage and all the security stuff,

One by one, all of Nick's friends arrived, with Caitlin being the last to arrive. She was still angry after what had happened yesterday.

"Why would Katie do this to me? She always listens to me!"

"Just relax and think positive." said Nick.

"How can I think positive when my second best friend just let me down!"

"Calm down Caitlin." said Beth.

Just then by surprise, Katie came over to the gang.

"Hey Caitlin. I just wanted to see if you're okay." said Katie calmly.

Caitlin just turned her back at Katie.

"Don't talk to me ever again!" snapped Caitlin.

"That isn't a nice thing to say." said Nick. "You two have been friends since 3rd grade. Why do you both stop and think for a second."

"About what?" asked Caitlin.

"About how we could resolve the problem."

"I'm angry that Katie isn't coming!" snapped Caitlin "That's my problem."  
"Now since Caitlin is angry that Katie isn't coming, Katie needs to explain how she feels about missing the trip."

Katie turned to Caitlin, who was still angry.

"Caitlin. I know you feel bad that I'm not going on the trip to Sodor, but I'm sure you guy's will have a blast. I'm going to have fun today. And we can always keep in touch while we're in separate places.

Just then, an announcement came over the airport loudspeakers.

" _Attention passengers. Delta Flight 216 to Atlanta is now boarding at Terminal A."_

"That's my flight. I better go." said Katie.

"Wait!" said Caitlin.

"What?"  
"Thanks for telling me how you really feel. Now that I know that we can still keep in touch while we are in separate places, I feel better."  
"Are we still friends?"

"Of course." said Caitlin as she hugged Katie. "Have a nice time in Atlanta."  
"And you have a nice time too." replied Katie as she went with her parents to board their flight.

"It's good that we settled the problem." said Julia, "but when does our flight leave?"

Her answer came within seconds over the airport loudspeakers.

" _Attention passengers. Sodor Airlines Flight 567 to the Island of Sodor is now boarding at Terminal E."_

"That's our flight." said Nick. "We better board fast so that we get good seats on the flight."

And together, the gang set off on their flight to Sodor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and leave a comment or send a PM with your ideas for future chapters.**

The gang boarded the Sodor Airlines plane, and were greeted by the captain of the plane upon entering the coach seating area.

"Good day folks." said the captain politely. "We have upgraded your seats to business class."

Everyone was excited they had received upgraded seats.

"If you can just follow me please..."

"Ask if this is costing us extra." whispered Caitlin. "My mom will flip if she finds out that we got business class for a fee."

"Excuse me sir." asked Nick to the captain. "Is this costing us extra?"

"Not at all." replied the captain. "Our main priority at Sodor Airlines is to make sure that all of our passengers are treated with respect."

"Thanks so much." said Nick.

"Not a problem." replied the captain as he walked back towards the cockpit.

Nick then sat next to Caitlin.

"Julia is going to sit here." explained Caitlin.

"Does that mean I'll have to sit by myself?" asked Nick.

"Why don't you sit with Lauren?" suggested Caitlin.

Lauren turned to Caitlin, but didn't say a word.

"Promise me you'll sit with me on the flight home, and I'll sit with Lauren."

"Okay." replied Caitlin.

Nick then moved over to the next seat, Lauren was looking at one of the free in-flight newspapers.

"What is that?" asked Lauren.

"That's a British tabloid called _The Sun._

"A British what?"

"It's a newspaper."

"Forget it. Anyways, why are you sitting here?"

"Because Caitlin told me too."

"Can you..."

But before Lauren could finish, the safety video began.

Soon, the plane had taken off, and the gang was on their way to Sodor.

On the way to Sodor, Nick thought about how much he liked Lauren, even though Caitlin was his biggest crush.

Then, he asked Lauren a question.

"Lauren, do you believe in true love?"

Lauren glanced up from the newspaper.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because…"

Nick then whispered the rest to Lauren.

" _I have a crush on someone."_

Lauren smirked, but quickly turned back to her newspaper.

"When you are finished, can I read it?" asked Nick.

"I'm finished with it anyway." said Lauren as she handed the paper to Nick.

Nick turned to the sports page, where there was a really great article about Liverpool FC in the front.

"Hey Lauren, look at this. It predicts that Liverpool has the best chance of winning the Premier League out out of all the top 4 teams."

"Nobody cares." said Lauren. "You're the only person at the school on the hill who cares about soccer in general.

"But where we're going, _everyone_ cares about soccer. It's their national sport. They call it football over in Sodor.

"Anyway." said Lauren, "who do you have a crush on?"

Nick just sat in silence, showing a smirk.

"You're kidding me, right? You have crush on me, huh?"

Nick didn't say a word, until Lauren snapped her fingers towards Nick.

"No."

"Good. Remember, you're way too old to go out with me."

"I know. The person who I have a crush on is a senior.

"You need to focus on seniors, and not sophomores like me and Caitlin.

"That makes me wonder, what's Caitlin doing right now?"

Caitlin wasn't looking happy at all. She was upset because Katie wasn't replying to her texts.

"This is the seventh text I've sent her, and she hasn't answered any of them! She usually responds within seconds."

"Don't get mad Caitlin." said Julia, trying to prevent Caitlin from having a meltdown. "She'll respond soon."

"Soon?! By the time she responds, we'll already be home from Sodor! And then Katie will say what a great time she had, and I'll have to respond back that we had a terrible trip!"

"Just calm down." said Julia nicely.

So Caitlin sent Katie another text, but there was no response.

Now Caitlin was angry. She began banging her feet against her seat, screaming…

" **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY ISN'T KATIE RESPONDING BACK!"**

Everyone stared weirdly at Caitlin, even Nick, Lauren and Beth.

One of the flight attendants came over to see what the problem is.

"Do we have to make an emergency landing?" asked the flight attendant.  
"Not at all." replied Julia. "She's just upset that her friend hasn't texted her back."

"Upset?! I'm angry!" screamed Caitlin.

"Maybe if Nick comes over to sit with you, you'll feel better."

"Fine."

So Nick went over to sit with Caitlin, and Julia went to sit with Lauren.

The rest of the flight went well. Caitlin remained quiet.

Before the flight was about to land, Nick asked Caitlin the same question about true love.  
"I once had a boyfriend named Jared. But our relationship was shaky, so I broke up with him."

"Was he upset?" asked Nick.  
"Not at all." replied Caitlin. "He was mostly quiet about it."

Then, an announcement came over the airplane's PA system.

" _We have now landed at Sodor Airport. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope to see you on the flight back home."_

Everyone got off the plane, and the gang was excited to start their spring break vacation in Sodor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and please leave a comment or send a PM with future ideas for this story.**

"What do we do now?" asked Caitlin. A few minutes ago, the gang had arrived at Sodor Airport and were now sitting inside the international terminal.

"Now, we wait." replied Nick. "First, does anybody need to use the bathroom?"

"I really need to go." said Beth.

"Just hurry back!" called Nick.

"I will!"

"Can we _please_ hit the beach?" asked Julia. "My tan is starting to fade."

"Not now." said Nick. "First of all, we need to wait for a bus."

"A bus?" wondered Caitlin. "Why are we taking a bus?"

"To get to Elsbridge Station. There's a bus that takes people to the beach from Elsbridge."

"Oh, okay." said Julia. "But as soon as we arrive at Elsbridge, I'm taking off."

Then Nick realized the load of hundred dollar bills in his pocket.

"Shoot!" said Nick.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

"I forgot to exchange these dollars into pounds!"

"Why is this a big deal?"

"Because this is Britain, not America! There is no business in Britain that takes American dollars!"

"Figure it out yourself Nick!"

Then Nick noticed a Travelex stand in the middle of the terminal by the newsstand.

"I'm going to check that stand over there. Nobody wander off!"  
"We won't!" said Caitlin.

The Travelex stand was a longer walk than Nick predicted. At last, he made it over.

"Good day." said Nick, remembering to be polite, since he was in a different country. "Can you convert these US hundred-dollar bills into British pounds?"  
"How many dollars do you have sir?" asked the clerk.  
"Five thousand-dollars." replied Nick.

So the clerk took the hundred dollar bills, and replaced them with British pounds.

"Here you go sir. Two-thousand forty-nine pounds."

"Will I get my American money back?" asked Nick.

"Whatever you don't spend, will come back in American dollars." said the clerk.

"Thank you very much." replied Nick, and he raced back towards his friends.

"Did you get the pounds you needed?" asked Caitlin.

"You guys need to go over to the Travelex booth and exchange all your American money." explained Nick.

So the rest of the gang went over to exchange their American money for British pounds.

A few hours later, the gang was still at the airport. Lauren was sleeping on top of Julia.

"Are we at the beach yet?" asked a very tired Julia.

"We're still at the airport." replied Caitlin.

"When are we leaving?" moaned Lauren.

"As soon as I can find us a way out of here," said Nick.

"Just call a cab or something." said Julia, still tired. "I want to hit the beach."

So the gang got up, and went outside.

As soon as they got outside, Bulgy the Bus arrived.

"That's so cool!" said Caitlin. "Nick, can we ride it, please?"  
"Alright, but first we need to know if it's heading to Elsbridge?"

So Nick went up to Bulgy's driver.

"Does this bus stop at Elsbridge Station?" asked Nick.

"If anybody boards us." replied Bulgy's driver. "We haven't had any riders in three days."

"We'll be willing to ride." said Nick. "We're from America, and my friends want to go to the beach,"

"Hop on!" said the driver.

No other passengers boarded, so Bulgy set off within minutes,

"I wonder why nobody rides Bulgy?" asked Nick.

"Maybe because he's old and slow." replied Caitlin.

Bulgy growled.  
"Now you've made him cross." replied Nick. "Say you're sorry."  
"Sorry Bulgy." replied Caitlin.

The ride went smoothly, until, it happened.

"What just happened?" asked Nick.

"Look's like we have a flat tire. Four to be exact." said Bulgy's driver.

"Bother!" said Beth. "Now what?"

"It's going to take hours before help arrives. You guys might be lucky if someone arrives to take you on the rest of your journey."

"How long will that take?" asked Nick.

"Maybe five or six hours, I don't know."

" **FIVE OR SIX HOURS?"** said everyone in unison.

"Can't you help us?" asked Caitlin. "We have important things to do."

"I would like too, but I must go for help. Good luck finding your way.

Bulgy's driver left, and the gang walked over to a nearby bus stop, which was right near the railroad tracks.

They waited, and waited, and waited for two hours straight, until…

" **PEEP PEEP!"**

"What was that?" asked Lauren.

Nick went over, and noticed a train coming by. It was James!

"Help is here!" exclaimed Nick.

Everyone waved in an effort to stop James, and it worked!"

"Need a lift?" asked James's driver.

"You bet we do!" said Julia. "Right to Elsbridge Station please, so I can hit the beach."

Everyone boarded James's coaches, and James set off towards Elsbridge.

The fireman walked over to see the gang.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bulgy took us from the airport, and then he broke down." explained Nick. "It's a miracle you were around to lend us a hand."

"Anything to help."

The rest of the ride went without no problem, and in no time, the gang arrived at Elsbridge Station.

The gang climbed off the coaches, and were relieved that they had arrived at their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

The gang had just been dropped off at Elsbridge Station by James, after Bulgy the double-decker bus broke down.

"Now can we go to the beach?" asked Julia. "If we wait any longer, my tan will be all gone."

Nick sighed. In his mind, he didn't want anyone wandering off just yet.

"Why not." said Nick.

"Thank you!" said Julia as she hugged Nick tightly.

"There's only one rule though." said Nick. "You need to make sure you keep in contact with me, either by text or video-chat."

"Fine." said Julia. "But can Beth tag along as well?"  
"As long as she follows my rules, then yes she can tag along."

Beth ran over to hug Nick.

"You're the bomb Nick!"

Nick gleamed proudly.

"When does the beach bus come?" asked Julia.

"They run every hour." said Lauren. "I just checked the schedule."

"Why don't we go get lunch at the station cafe?" suggested Nick.

So the gang went off to the station cafe.

At the cafe, Nick let Caitlin sit with Beth and Julia, so that he could sit with Lauren, even though Lauren didn't want to sit with him,

"I'm still trying to find a girlfriend." said Nick. "Will I ever find one?"

"You will someday." said Lauren.

Nick began to lean on Lauren, but Lauren pushed him away.

"Remember, I don't like being touched or hugged."

"I know."  
"So what's this I'm hearing about you liking Salma?"

"Salma?" replied Nick. "You mean the hottest girl in school?"

"Exactly." said Lauren.

"She did tell me that she likes someone else though."

"Why would she say that?"

"I think she means it?"

Just then, Julia came over.

"The bus leaves in five minutes!" called Julia. "Finish your food, so that we can go!"

Nick quickly finished his food, and then set off with his friends back to the bus stop.

Soon, Bertie the Bus arrived, and Beth and Julia boarded.

Caitlin boarded as well, but Nick was surprised

"I thought we were going to hang together."

"But I really want to go to the beach with my friends. You and Lauren can have fun together. I'll see you later at the hotel.

Then Bertie the Bus set off.

Poor Nick was so upset that he began to cry. Tears were coming down his face.

"It's okay Nick." said Lauren, trying to calm her friend down. "What do you really want to do?"  
"Hang with Caitlin." sobbed Nick.

"What else do you want to do?"

"Maybe check out that really cool pawn shop down the street."

"Alright." said Lauren.

So Nick and Lauren walked to the pawn shop.

When they arrived at the pawn shop, Sir Michael, the owner of the shop, came over to greet them,

"Good day folks." he said. "Welcome to my pawn shop, Can I assist with anything?"

"We're just going to look around." said Nick.

"Sure thing, but if there's anything you need, just ask!"

There were all kinds of cool stuff in the pawn shop.

"Why don't we buy something here?" suggested Lauren, "That way, we can have a nice little souvenir to show our friends."

They looked around the store some more, and then Nick spotted something really cool.

"What is it?" asked Lauren.

"It's a old map of Massachusetts from 1927." said Nick. "That map was made when the original high school opened?"

Then, Sir Michael came over.

"Would you like to purchase this map?"

"How much?" asked Nick.

"Two-thousand pounds." said Sir Michael.

"I'll pass." said Nick. "Got anything else?"  
"Well, this just came in today." said Sir Michael, showing them a gold whistle.

Lauren couldn't take her eyes of the golden whistle.

"How much for that.

"Four-thousand pounds. Reason is because it's made out of actual gold.

"How about nine-hundred pounds."

"I'll give it to you for two-thousand five hundred pounds." said Sir Michael. "That's the lowest price I'll sell it to you for."

Nick thought about it for a moment.

"Okay." said Nick.

Lauren was excited that Nick had purchased the golden whistle.

After paying for the golden whistle, Nick and Lauren left the pawn shop, and decided to go somewhere quiet to play with the golden whistle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

Nick and Lauren were walking inside Elsbridge Station, admiring the golden whistle they just purchased.

"I wonder if that's actual gold." wondered Lauren.

"It is." replied Nick. "It's 24 karat gold to be exact."

Lauren didn't care. She wanted to know if the whistle actually worked.

"Blow it and see if it works."

"But's it gold! We want it to stay mint!"

"Just blow on it!"

So Nick blew on the whistle. It made a normal whistling sound, but dust flew out of it.

"Wow." said Lauren. "That whistle hasn't been blown for years."  
"Seems so. Let's go and blow the whistle somewhere quiet, like in the park."

So the two friends set off for the park.

The park was nice and peaceful. A few people were out walking around, but other than that, it was quiet.

Then, Nick saw the playground. Nobody was there.

"Let's blow the whistle over by the swings." suggested Nick.

Nick and Lauren took turns blowing the whistle. Each time the whistle was blown, dust flew out of it.

"Why is it blowing dust?" asked Lauren. "It seems weird.  
"Maybe the dust is magic."

Then Nick found a little piece of paper inside the box. On the paper were words that read.

 **IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO MR CONDUCTOR AT SHINING TIME STATION**

"So we bought something stolen!" exclaimed Lauren. "We better bring this whistle back to the pawn shop and explain that it was stolen.

"Why don't we just return this whistle to Mr Conductor himself?" suggested Nick. "He'll be very pleased with us."

Lauren thought about this for a moment.

"Let's just head back to Elsbridge Station."

So Nick and Lauren set back to Elsbridge Station.

When they returned, they saw Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor, standing on the platform near Thomas the Tank Engine,

Sir Topham Hatt noticed the two, and went over to see them.

"I see that you must be visting our wonderful island!" said Sir Topham Hatt kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah." said Lauren. "We found this golden whistle and it belongs to Mr Conductor. Can you return it on behalf of us."

Sir Topham Hatt looked at the whistle, but then gave it back to Lauren.

"I think you should hold on to the whistle until Mr Conductor arrives here on Sodor this Saturday."

"But can't you return it to him?" asked Nick. "I mean, we could deliver it ourselves."

"Shining Time Station is very far away." said Thomas. "You really should hold on to the whistle 'till he arrives."

Just then, Lauren's phone rang.

"Who's calling you?" asked Nick.

"Caitlin wants to video-chat with me." said Lauren.

Caitlin didn't look too happy when Lauren started the video-chat.

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren.  
"Beth is drowning me in the sand!" cried Caitlin.

Nick and Lauren both laughed.

"It's not funny!" snapped Caitlin.

"But it is!"

Caitlin groaned.

"She's just trying to have fun." explained Nick. "Are you missing me?"

"Of course, but I miss Katie as well! Come quickly before I'm drowned!

"We will!" said Lauren as she hung up the video chat.

"Come on..We're going to see Caitlin get drowned at the beach."

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Nick. "The next beach bus isn't for a hour!"

"Uh, there's a tank-engine right next to us!" replied Lauren.

Thomas rolled his eyes, He was excited to be taking the tourists, Nick and Lauren to be exact.

"Can you take us to the beachside station?" asked Nick to Thomas's driver.

"Of course." replied the driver kindly.

So Nick and Lauren boarded Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas set off towards the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, Caitlin was excited to see Nick.

"Why aren't you buried in the sand?" asked Nick. "I was really looking forward to seeing you in the sand."

"How's Katie doing?" asked Lauren.

"She's doing alright, but she misses us." sighed Caitlin.

"Cheer up Caitlin!" said Beth. "At last we can have fun together."

"What are we doing tonight?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm not sure." replied Nick. "But whatever it is, we're going to have fun."

"As long as there's no classical music or opera music involved." said Lauren. "You know how much I hate those types of music."

So the gang spent the rest of the day, having fun at the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

When the gang arrived back at Elsbridge Station after spending all day at the beach, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them.

"It seems like you all had a great day." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"In fact, we've did." said Nick, "and now we're going back to our hotel to get some rest."

"Oh." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I was wondering if you want to see a concert tonight?"  
"What kind of a concert?" asked Caitlin.

"Alicia Botti, the world's most famous opera singer is performing tonight at the Grand Theater. We can arrange for Gordon to take you to and from the theater.

Everyone was excited, except for Lauren.

"Come on Lauren!" exclaimed Nick. "We're going to have fun at the theater."

"I'm not going!" shrugged Lauren. "I hate opera music, and I'm not sitting through three hours of a boring performance!"

Everyone was surprised.

"But what will you do while we're gone?" asked Nick.

"Hang with Julia." replied Lauren.

"Julia's going to the concert too." said Caitlin. "We're all going."

"Just come." said Nick. "You might like it."

"Fine." said Lauren. "But I'm not clapping at all. I'm just going to sit there, and be bored for three hours."

"Whatever." said Nick.

Soon, the gang had departed on-board Gordon for the theater. Lauren was sitting in disbelief that she had to go to the opera.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Beth. "Just wait until we tell our friends that we got to see Alicia Botti in person."  
"No." shrugged Lauren. "It's not exciting at all. Nick's the only person that loves the opera, and he'll even sit through six or twelve hour operas."  
"At least just clap." said Caitlin. "That way, you'll show appreciation."  
"I'm not clapping at all! I'm just going to sit there and stare."

"Fine." said Nick. "But remember, everyone else will be clapping for her. There's lots of clapping at the opera,

Lauren wasn't happy at all. Why was she being forced to go to the opera?

"What seats do we have?" asked Caitlin when the gang arrived at the theater.

"Near the front." replied Nick.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Julia.

Then Julia turned to Lauren.

"Remember what we said. Clapping is the best way to show appreciation!"

But Lauren wasn't listening. All she wanted was the performance to be over.

Soon, the gang was seated, and were waiting for the performance,

Lauren remained quiet, and didn't say a word to anybody.

Then, the curtain rose.

Everyone clapped their hands as the conductor took the stage, except Lauren.

But when Alicia Botti took the stage, the audience roared, They were all excited to see the world-famous singer in person.

Lauren was the only one not clapping or cheering. She was just staring at Alicia Botti.

"Come on Lauren, just clap this once." whispered Nick. "You don't have to clap after that."

Nick leaned towards Lauren, but Lauren pushed him away.

"I'm not clapping." replied Lauren. "And remember, I don't like being touched or hugged."

"Okay then."

The performance was a great success. Every song she sang, was responded with thunderous applause from the audience.

But Lauren didn't clap at all.

And after the final song, the applause was the loudest.

The crowd began to clap in rhythm, waiting for Alicia Botti to return to the stage for the curtain call.

When Alicia Botti returned to the stage, the crowd roared loudly.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" roared the crowd, which was now on their feet,

Everyone was standing and clapping, except for Lauren, who was still in her seat.

"At least just stand." said Caitlin.

Lauren stared weirdly at Caitlin.

The applause was so loud, it forced Alicia Botti to sing again for the crowd, three times to be exact.

Right after the third encore, Lauren darted for the door, but was stopped by Nick.

"Come on Lauren. She's going to choose someone to sing now."

Lauren wasn't happy.

"Thank you all for that warm applause." said Alicia Botti. "And now ladies and gentleman, one of you will have the chance to sing right here on stage."

The spotlight shined across the theater, and stopped on Lauren.

The crowd clapped and cheered, and the gang was surprised.

"You get to sing on stage!" exclaimed Beth,

Lauren was surprised.

Soon, Lauren was escorted to the stage.

As the applause died down, Alicia Botti turned to Lauren.

"What song do you want to sing?"

"Well, there's one song I've always wanted to sing in person. And it's _Let it Go._ "

Everyone cheered as the song began.

"She's going to nail it!" said Caitlin.

And she did. She sang it so beautifully, that the audience gave her a thunderous standing ovation.

Nick and the gang clapped and cheered the loudest of all, chanting Lauren's name in the process, which echoed through the theater.

Lauren felt much better now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

Next morning, the gang was still talking about Lauren's performance at the opera.

"That was the best thing I've ever heard!" exclaimed Caitlin.

"Yeah." said Nick. "You got more applause than Alicia Botti!"

Lauren however, didn't care a bit about what Nick and Caitlin were saying. She wanted to know what they were going to do today.

"We're taking a ride on a tram." said Nick.

"What's a tram?" asked Lauren.

"I'm not sure, but we're taking a tram to Castle Loch."

The gang was excited.

Toby the Tram arrived right on time, and the gang boarded Henretta's coaches.

"This tram sure looks reliable." said Julia.

Toby felt pleased upon hearing this,

So the gang hopped on Henretta's coaches, and Toby set off.

"This is sure fun." said Lauren. "Much better than boring three-hour operas, with three encores."

"Why didn't you like it?" asked Nick.

"Because I hate the opera." said Nick. "I much rather go to a Justin Bieber concert than an opera."

Everyone laughed.

Then, Caitlin noticed a zoo.

Caitlin loved zoos, because there were all sorts of cute animals there.

"Can we go there, please Nick?" begged Caitlin.

"No." said Nick nice but strict. "We're going to Castle Loch."

"What's Castle Loch?" asked Julia.

"It's a famous castle owned by Lord Callan." explained Nick "It's a Sodor landmark."

Everyone was excited, except for Caitlin.

"Why can't we go to the zoo?"

"Another time." said Nick.

Now Caitlin had lost it.

" **STOP THIS TRAIN!"** she yelled.

"Why?" asked Toby's driver.

"Because I want to go to the zoo!" cried Caitlin.

But Toby's driver continued on.

Caitlin was now having a temper tantrum on the train.

" **WHY CAN'T I GO TO THE ZOO! I HATE STUPID CASTLES!"**

Everyone turned to Nick.

"Do something." ordered Beth.

"I didn't say anything!" said Nick. "All I told her was that we'll visit the zoo another time."

"Well calm her down!" said Julia. "She's your BFF."

"Yeah." added in Lauren. "Don't make things worse than it is."

So Nick went over to see Caitlin.

"What do you want to do?" asked Nick.

"Visit the zoo!" sobbed Caitlin. Tears were coming down her face.

"How about this Caitlin?" asked Nick. "If you behave well at Castle Loch, we'll visit the zoo this afternoon. Does that sound good?"

"Alright." weeped Caitlin.

Caitlin remained calm for the remainder of the ride, and at Castle Loch, and Nick decided to take everyone to the Sodor Zoo.

Later on that night, Caitlin talked to Katie on the phone.

"I'm having a great time in Atlanta." said Katie, "and I hope you guys are too in Sodor."

"We sure are." said Caitlin. "I'll see you soon."

Caitlin hung up, and then fell asleep, thinking about the wonderful day she and the gang had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

Next day, the gang decided to take a ride on an engine, but were having a hard time deciding on what engine to ride.

"Why not Thomas?" suggested Lauren. "He's the number 1 engine on Sodor."

"Let's not take a crowded engine yet." said Nick.

The gang decided to consult a book _"The Engines of Sodor"_

"This should help us." said Nick as he opened the book.

The gang flipped through the book, until they noticed a shiny, sliver engine.

"He looks nice." said Caitlin. "What's his name?"

"His name is Spencer." said Nick. "He's the fastest engine on Sodor. Reminds me a lot about the Acela train back home."

"The one that stops at 128 Station?"

"Exactly. But unfortunately, he's a private train, so we can't ride him."

Everyone groaned.

"Who owns him?" asked Beth.

"The Duke and Duchess." said Nick.

"Kate and William!" exclaimed Julia. "The Duke and Duchess! The richest people in England! Let's go visit them and see if they'll let us ride their fancy shiny engine!"

Everyone stared weirdly at Julia.

"The Duke and Duchess _of Boxford."_ corrected Nick. "And I'm sure Kate and William would never let anyone borrow anything from them. But let's see what the Duke and Duchess of Boxford think.

"Alright." said Julia. "

The gang departed the Knapford Hotel, just as the conductor blew his whistle to let people board Gordon's Express.

Sir Topham Hatt was standing on the platform as Nick and the gang approached.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Nick. "We were wondering how we would get to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

"The Duke and Duchess live across from Boxford Station in their summer house ." explained Sir Topham Hatt. "But why are you visiting there anywhere?

"We want to ride their private engine." said Lauren.

"I'm sure the Duke and Duchess would allow you to ride Spencer."

"But how do we get there?" asked Nick.

"Percy can take you there." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Then, Percy puffed up.

"Just finished with the mail-train!" he exclaimed.

"Well done Percy! Now, I need you to take these tourists here to Boxford Station, so that they can ride Spencer."

"Yes sir!" said Percy.

"Climb aboard our coaches!" called Percy's driver, "they're nice and clean!"

And the gang did.

"What clean coaches!" exclaimed Lauren.

"We get them cleaned once a day." explained Percy's driver.

Soon, they approached the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summer house.

"Where is Spencer?" wondered Percy.

"Not sure, but he should be here." said Percy's driver.

Just then, everyone heard a loud whistle! It was Spencer! 

"He's going so fast, we won't stop him!" said the fireman.

So Percy's driver waved a red flag to try to stop Spencer.

Spencer noticed the red flag, and his driver halted him to a stop.

The Duke and Duchess came out.

"What's the matter?" asked the Duchess.

"These fine folks from America would like to ride your private train." explained Percy's driver.

"Of course!" said the Duke.

Nick's went over to Spencer's driver.

"I was wondering if you can take me and my friends to Shining Time Station, so I can return this whistle to Mr Conductor."

"He's going to visit Sodor soon." said Spencer's driver. "You can visit him soon."

This made Nick upset.

"Oh cheer up Nick!" said Lauren. "You can bring it to him then!"

"Bring what there?" asked Caitlin.

"This whistle." sighed Nick. "It belongs to Mr Conductor over at Shining Time Station. Me and Lauren bought it at a pawn shop a few days back,

"You bought stolen property?"

"Yes, but we didn't know it was his until we saw inside the case! It's his!"

"Well, don't lose it!" said Julia.

"Well, where do you want to go?" asked Spencer's driver

The gang stopped to think for a moment.

"How about me and Nick go to Ulfstead Castle, and you guys go to the beach?" suggested Caitlin. "That way, me and Nick and me can spend time together."

"So you guys can flirt?" asked Beth.

"No." said Caitlin.

The gang agreed to this plan, and set off on Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

The gang had just boarded Spencer, the Duke and Duchess's private engine.

"What a clean engine!" exclaimed Lauren.

"You already said Percy was the cleanest of any engine of Sodor." replied Nick.

"Well, Spencer is cleaner!"

The gang were going separate places for the day. Lauren, Julia and Beth were going to the beach, and Nick and Caitlin were going to Ulfstead Castle.

"It's one of the finest castles in the world." explained Caitlin. "I've saw a television documentary about it."

"Really?" asked Nick. "I've been to Hammond Castle before."

"Why not come with us to the beach?" suggested Julia. "That way, Nick can flirt with other girls."

Caitlin started weirdly at Julia.

"Nick has this weird fixation with girls. He rarely sits with boys at lunch." said Caitlin.

"Sometimes I sit with boys." said Nick, "but I think girls are cuter, especially Lauren.

Lauren was surprised. Did Nick really have a crush on her?

"She dresses pretty for instance." added in Nick, "always wearing tank-tops and other kinds of cute clothing. She's the hottest girl in school."

"Isn't Salma hotter?" asked Lauren.

"No, you're hotter." said Nick, as he leaned on Lauren.

Lauren instantly pushed Nick away.

"I don't like being touched or hugged." whispered Lauren. "You should know that by now."

"And don't you have a crush on Caitlin?" asked Beth.

Nick stayed silent.

Soon, Spencer stopped at the Ulfstead Beach station, and Lauren, Julia and Beth departed.

"Have fun at the creepy castle!" teased Beth.

"It's not creepy!" shouted Caitlin.

"Try to find Nick a girl!" added in Lauren. "There's lots of cute tourists visiting the castle that may have an interest in Nick!"

Nick still remained quiet.

The ride to Ulfstead Castle was quicker than Nick and Caitlin thought.

After thanking Spencer for a wonderful ride, they stopped to take a selfie together by the castle.

"Should we go in?" asked Nick. "Beth says it's creepy."

"It's not creepy!" replied Caitlin. "She was only joking."

"Okay." sighed Nick as the two went into the castle.

Right before entering the castle, Sir Robert Norramby came over.

"Are you tourists?" he asked.

"Yes." said Caitlin, "we're visiting from America."

"Wonderful! How about a private tour?"

"No thank you." said Nick. "We want to explore your castle ourselves."

"Very well. Have fun!"

Nick and Caitlin then went into the castle.

Nick and Caitlin enjoyed visiting the sights of the castle very much.

But on their way out, they noticed a girl looking at a painting of King Godred.

The girl instantly caught Nick's eye.

"Hi." she said. "Are you enjoying the castle?"

"We sure are!" replied Nick. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amy, and I'm from Miami. Are you guys from there?"

"No, we're from Massachusetts. I'm Nick, and this is my BFF Caitlin."

They all shook hands.

"It's nice to see other people admiring the castle." said Amy.

Nick instantly knew he had a crush on Amy, so he turned to Caitlin.

"I think I have a crush on her." said Nick.

"Ask her out!" whispered Caitlin. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Nick went over to Amy, while Caitlin watched.

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime?"

"Sure." said Amy.

"Want my number?" asked Nick.

"I would give you my number, but my phone doesn't work here on Sodor."

"That's fine. Want to come outside with us?

"Sure." said Amy.

Nick, Caitlin and Amy went outside.

"Ever heard of Beach Bash?" asked Amy.

"No, what's that?" said Nick.

"It's the concert held the Saturday before most of the tourists leave Sodor." explained Amy. "It's held at the beach not too far from where we are. Lots of famous pop stars from around the world come and perform there."

"That seems like fun." said Caitlin. "Is it free?"

"Yes." said Amy. "However, the Diesels might be lurking around, trying to ruin Beach Bash like they did a few years back."

"What diesels?" asked Nick.

"The devious ones. They plan to ruin Beach Bash and take over the Steamies work."

"That's not nice." said Caitlin. "Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

"Agreed." said Nick and Amy.

But what they didn't know was that three devious diesels, Diesel, Splatter, and Dodge were spying on them.

"Those Americans are plotting to ruin our special plan." said Splatter, "but they are going to be stopped."

"How?" asked Dodge.

"We'll get them somehow." oiled Diesel. "This year, we're going to ruin Beach Bash so badly, that Sir Topham Hatt will never hold once again!"

The diesels laughed evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

Back at the Knapford Hotel that evening, Nick was eager to tell the gang about Amy.

"I have exciting news!" he announced!

"Let me guess." said Lauren without a doubt, "Nick's in love."

"Yes I am!" screamed Nick.

"Whoa Nick!" said Beth. "Calm down please, people are trying to sleep in nearby rooms."

"Who are you in love with?" asked Julia.

"Some girl Nick met while we were at Ulfstead Castle." explained Caitlin. "Her name is Amber."

"No, her name is Amy." corrected Nick.

"Where's she from?" asked Lauren.

"Miami."

"You need to date seniors from around here." said Lauren, "not people from other states."

"But she's really cute!" protested Nick.

Nobody said another word the rest of the night.

The next morning, the gang were looking at a map of Sodor, deciding on what to do that day.

"What can we do?" wondered Nick.

"I know!" exclaimed Caitlin. "Why not take a train to Brendam Docks? Lots of tourists go there.

"We can even take a ride on a ferry!" added in Julia.

"Sounds good!" said Nick.

When the gang arrived at Knapford Station, they were greeted by Sir Topham Hatt.

"I really do hope you all are enjoying Sodor." he said. "Where are you going today?"

"We want to visit Brendam Docks." said Nick.

"Percy should be arriving in a few minutes, and he shall take you to Brendam Docks."

Everyone was excited.

In no time, Percy arrived, and the gang got into the coaches.

"Clean again!" said Lauren.

"What's with you and clean lately?" asked Caitlin.

"Not sure." said Lauren.

Percy puffed away at once.

Soon, the gang arrived at Brendam Docks.

"Where to first?" asked Caitlin.

"Let's just walk-around and see what it's like." replied Nick.

Nick and the gang walked around for a while, until they approached the Sodor China Clay Company.

"Let's go here!" suggested Beth. "I want to get a gift for my mom."

So they did.

When they went inside, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Look at all this stuff!" said Nick.

Beth and Julia were looking at a tea-set that was set to be delivered to stores. A big sign near the set said…

 **DO NOT TOUCH**

 **DAMAGED ITEMS WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE PAYMENT**

"Let's just touch the tea kettle." suggested Julia.

"Okay." said Beth.

They were just about to reach to touch the tea kettle, when a worker came over to them.

"No, no, no." he said strictly. "No touching any object in the store."

The man sternly walked away.

Julia turned back to the tea-kettle to look at it, but by accident, she knocked not just the tea kettle over, but the entire tea set! 

Now the tea set was in a million pieces.

The worker was not impressed.

"Look at what you've done!" he boomed. "This is totally unacceptable! I demand immediate payment, and I want you two to leave! Now!"

Nick immediately rushed over.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" asked Nick.

"Are you the father of these two ruckus teenagers?" asked the worker.

"No, I'm their friend."

"Well I demand immediate payment for this tea set! Do you know how long it took us to make this tea set?" 

Nick was not mad, but he was dissapointed with Beth

The man stared angrily at Nick, Beth and Julia until Nick handed the man forty dollars, to pay for the broken tea set.

"Now leave!" snapped the man sternly.

And they did.

But I wonder if Beth and Julia have learned their lesson about not touching things that you shouldn't touch, don't you?


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment.**

Back at the Diesel-Works, the devious diesels were chattering among themselves, when Diesel, Splatter, and Dodge arrived.

"We got a devious plan." said Splatter.

"Well, what is it?" said Diesel 10, the most devious diesel of them all.

"We're going to ruin Beach Bash once and for all." oiled Diesel.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Dodge. "Ruin it so Sir Topham Hatt will never have another one again!

The Diesels cheered, until Diesel 10 blew his horn to stop the cheering.

"Now, Diesel, who is performing at this year's Beach Bash?" asked Diesel 10.

"Not sure." said Diesel.

Diesel 10 was not happy.

"I demand to know who is performing, and I want to know now!" ordered Diesel 10. "Diesel, go find out who's performing!"

Diesel oiled away, as Dodge turned to Diesel 10.

"Boss?" he said. "I need to ask you something

"Not now Dodge! Can't you see I'm busy with the plans to ruin Beach Bash?"

"We have someone to help us ruin Beach Bash!"

"Yeah, who?"

"These American tourists! There's this kid, this girl who's his BFF, and these other girls! We can use one of them to help ruin Beach Bash!

Diesel 10 stopped to think for a moment.

"I think that will work just fine! We'll bring the boy here, and see what happens.

"But how do we get him here?" asked Splatter.

"Trust me, he'll come." said Diesel 10. "The boy will come, and we'll use him to ruin the Beach Bash concert!"

Diesel 10 laughed evilly.

Just then, Diesel returned.

"So, who's performing at Beach Bash?" asked Diesel 10.

"Lot's of wonderful singers. I went by Bluff's Cove, and saw the rehearsals!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, who's performing?"

"We got Mumford and Sons, Meghan Trainor, Rachel Platten, Tove-Lo, Sam Smith, Fifth Harmony, One Direction, and the Wiggles!"

The devious diesels oohed and aahed at the performers that were going to perform at Beach Bash.

Finally, Diesel 10 ended the oohing and aahing with his horn.

"Now." continued Diesel 10, "the plan is as simple as sawdust. We go to Beach Bash, toot our horns loudly so the performers can't hear us, and like that, Beach Bash is ruined!"

The diesels knew that their plan was going to work for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 of "Adventure in Sodor" Enjoy and comment**

The next morning, the gang were feeling a bit bored.

"What shall we do today Nick?" asked Caitlin.

"I really want to teach those devious diesels a lesson, and bring the whistle back to Mr Conductor as well." said Nick.

"Why don't we go to the beach again?" suggested Julia, "and this time, you can tag along with us?"

"I don't really want to go to the beach. I just want to spend the day by myself." sighed Nick.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do, then go for it." said Lauren.

At Knapford Station, the gang boarded James to go to the beach.

"Do you want to come?" asked Caitlin.

"No thank you." said Nick. "I'm going to be just fine by myself."

Then, the conductor blew his whistle, and James set off.

As soon as James was out of sight, Nick went to the Knapford Cafe, where he saw a familiar face.

"That must be Amy!" Nick thought to himself.

And it was. Amy instantly recognized Nick, and went over to see him.

"Aren't you the boy that I met at the castle?" said Amy.

"Yes I am." replied Nick. "Want to help me with something?"

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"I'm going to the Diesel-Works to teach those diesels are lesson." said Nick.

"Can I come? I'm bored here by myself. And where's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Of course! And Caitlin and the rest of my friends went to the beach. She's not my girlfriend though, we're just BFF's."

"You two look cute together though." said Amy as the two walked out.

Soon, they saw Thomas. He had just finished his morning run.

"Why don't we ask Thomas to take us to the Diesel-Works?" suggested Amy.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Nick.

So they went over to Thomas's driver.

"Is it possible you can take me and my friend to the Diesel-Works?"

Thomas and his driver were surprised.

"It's not a good idea to visit the Diesel-Works." said Thomas.

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"The Diesel-Works is a very dangerous place." explained Thomas's driver. "Regular people shouldn't visit there."

Nick turned depressed.

"If it's going to make you happy, Mr Conductor is going to arrive Saturday for the Beach Bash concert. You can give him the golden whistle then.

This made Nick feel better.

"Why don't we hang out together today?" asked Amy.

"I guess." said Nick. "My friends went to the beach, so that's off limits."

"So where can we go?" 

"How about the park near the pawn shop?" suggested Nick.

"Great idea!" said Amy.

And together, the two friends set off.

All throughout the day, Amy and Nick played together at the park.

That afternoon, Nick's IPhone rang.

"Who's that?" asked Amy.

"Caitlin wants to video-chat with me." replied Nick.

Nick answered the call, but instead of Caitlin, it was Lauren.

"Where's Caitlin?" asked Nick.

Lauren giggled.

"Somewhere." replied Lauren, trying to sustain her laughter.

Nick started to get aggravated.

"Well, where is she?!"

"She's being drowned in the sand!" said Beth.

Lauren then showed Caitlin, who was head-deep in sand.

Amy was laughing hysterically, but Nick was not impressed.

"Who's responsible for this?" said Nick sternly.

Nobody said a word.

"Come on Nick, have a good laugh!" said Amy.

Nick was still a bit mad that his BFF was being buried in the sand.

That evening, Nick and Amy waited for James to arrive at Knapford Station.

James arrived at Knapford Station, and the gang departed.

Nick wanted to take his anger out of Lauren and Beth, but instead, he gave them a big hug instead.

Caitlin was the last to disembark from James. She immediately went over to see Nick.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." she said.

"It's alight. I actually got a good laugh over it."

"That's good." said Caitlin. "Now, let's get back to our hotel."

"Wait!" cried Amy. "I need to tell Nick something!"

Nick went over to Amy.

"Nick, I like you." said Amy in her sweetest voice, "and I want to go out with you."

Nick nearly fainted, but managed to give Amy a v _ery_ long hug, which was only interrupted by Caitlin.

After the hug, Nick set off with Caitlin back to their hotel.


End file.
